Zoe
Zoe is one of the Kid Kings and the fourth boss of Monster Tale. She rules over Zoetopia, the kingdom named after herself, and all of the enslaved monsters within it. At first she is selfish and bratty, forcing her monsters to build toys for her. After she and Lobster are defeated by Ellie and Chomp, she has a change of heart and helps them free the enslaved monsters and overthrow Priscilla, letting Ellie return home. Appearance Zoe is the youngest of the Kid Kings, and she is shorter than the others. She has long, orange pigtails that are tied with deep pink hair bands that match her eyes. She wears a light blue nightdress with a pink heart in the center, with blue slippers to match. On her head, she wears a silvery blue tiara. She is also seen carrying around a small green plushie of a bunny, and it's later revealed to be a toy of her monster, Mr. Lobster. Role Zoe starts off as one of the main antagonists in the game, being a Kid King, and serves as the fourth boss. Ellie and her first meet in Zoetopia, where Zoe asks about the red door in the Aqueducts in Deanuford. She threatens to hurt Ellie if her and Chomp go behind said door before Zoe does, her reason being that she's always wondered what was back there and wanted to finally find out. After this encounter, Ellie and Chomp meet Zoe again in the Treehouse Grotto, where she is seen with Mr. Lobster. She reveals here that back home, she wasn't allowed to have toys because she would always break them, but now she was having her enslaved monsters make toys for her constantly. Zoe then tells "Mr. Lobster" to make Ellie and Chomp leave. When she is defeated, Zoe becomes angry at Ellie and Chomp for 'spoiling the fun'. However, when Ellie asks her about Ethan, she immediately brightens up and tells her the information needed, before remembering that she was supposed to be upset and starts pouting again. Zoe appears twice more after this. When Ellie is going through the Portals to reach Priscilla, she gets ambushed in Zoetopia, but before she can be overtaken, Zoe orders Mr. Lobster to attack the remaining monsters. Here Zoe tells Ellie that's she's been looking for her, and wants her and Chomp to come play with them again sometimes. She says that she sees now that having all of the toys she wants means nothing when she has no one to share them with, showing that she has learned her lesson. After saying she's going to find Ethan, she leaves. After Ellie and Chomp defeat Priscilla at the end of the game, Zoe, along with the other Kid Kings, make a final appearance. They explain that they've freed the imprisoned monsters and defeated Priscilla's army, where Zoe happily cheers that Priscilla is through. During the Ending, it says that Zoe willingly steps down from being a ruler. What happens to her after this is unknown. Personality In the beginning, Zoe acts bratty and selfish, not caring about the monsters and only wanting toys for herself, since she couldn't have any before. She is childish, and gets upset when things don't go her way. Zoe doesn't worry about the monsters' freedoms or what they want, as shown when she tells Ellie that the monsters will keep making toys, constantly, "whether they like it or not." She acts somewhat obnoxious and spoiled until Ellie and Chomp defeat her. Once she is defeated and has some time to think about what Ellie had to say, she changes her views. She becomes willing to help free the imprisoned monsters, and is more understanding. She remains childish to the end, most likely because she's the youngest, but she is no longer rude or demanding. Zoe becomes more friendly and open to others, and she says that she'd like to share her toys and make new friends in the future. By the end of the game, she's much more kind and helpful. Quotes : "What doll? You're crazy, lady!" : "And don't you DARE go in there first or we'll smash your face in!" : "But here, I have all of the monsters making toys for me everyday, all day! Whether they like it or not!" : "But the best toy of all, is Mister Lobster!" : "You spoiled all our fun!" : "Oops, I think I gave them a boo-boo!" : "I thought I'd be happy with all the toys and sweets in the world. But now I think things are so much more fun when you share them." : "Yeah, you're through!" Category:Kid Kings Category:Human Category:Characters